And Death Beomes Them
by Christine Manth
Summary: The war has finally come and the yellow eyed demon is choosing his warriors, Dean, Sam, and Angela prepare for what might be the biggest battle in he supernatural world. Can they win? And at what costs?
1. I See You In My Dreams

**Chapter 1:I see you in my dreams**

Sam laid flat on the floor head still reeling from the after effects of the vision he just had. It took him a few moments to get a grip on where he was but then he realized he was in the Blue Oyster Hotel in Richmond Virginia. Sam , while recapping what he saw in his vision, heard the door slam shut. He looked toward it and saw Dean walking in with two bags of groceries.

"Dude. You okay?" Dean questioned noticing that Sam was clinging to the end of the bed and taking in shallow breaths.

"I had a vision…."

"What about?" Dean asked while putting the bags down on the table then sprinting over to the bed across from his brother.

"Um…it was a hospital…there was a girl lying in a bed with a whole bunch of machines hooked up to her…maybe ventilation tubes or something. It was a hospital called Hope Sound Hospital I think. The name on the chart was…Angela James," Sam had his hand on his forehead rubbing his temple trying to remember every important detail he saw.

"Are you okay…I have aspirin in the car." Dean stated seeing that his brother was in visable pain.

"Uh…no I think I'll live. I'm going to look on the internet for this girl." Sam said while picking up the laptop case from the bed side.

"How about you go and take a shower and I'll look it up. Alright?"

"Yeah sure," Sam said while getting up and heading towards the bathroom door, but then he pivoted around to look at Dean, "Her name is Angela James."

"Dude please…I heard you the first time now go!" Dean said motioning his brother to the bathroom.

Dean took a seat at the table sliding the grocery bags over far enough to place the laptop on it. He immediately went to work searching on There were 6 results for an Angela James, but only one caught his eye, so he opened it and started to read...

**Local College Student Injured In Bizarre Accident**

_Angela James, 20, Was found unconcious on the side of Walton Lakes BLVD. At 7:35 am on Saturday morning. Henry Wilson local farmer was on his way to pick up a stock of chicken feed when he noticed a figure on the road, he slowed to a complete stop. It wasn't till he got out of his car did he reaize that it was a woman._

_"I knew I shouldn't leave the girl there on her own," stated Mr. Wilson to authorities, "So I just set out flares on the roadway because don't own a cellular phone. I check for a pulse though and found it, I didn't move her because I had no idea of what kind of injuries she had."..._

Dean didn't really want to read the broing stuff on how the farmer didn't really save the girl but thought he did so he skipped it.

_...James was brought to Hope Sound Hospital. The doctors are puzzled on what happened to her the only info they can give out is that she had severe cranial trauma. The real question is how as doctors say that there are absolutly no signs that she was in an accident of any kind and that for having the trauma is a complete mystery._

_"Ms. James currently remain in a comatoused state, we are unable to figure out wht the initial problem is but are still running test to find the cause," said Doctor Bryce Peirson a neuro-surgeon and Hope Sound..._

That was all Dean needed to read to know that there was something akward about this girl. He copied the location of the hospital on a memo pad belonging to the motel. In the article was also a picture of Angela...she was thin but not too thin, high check bones arched eye brows, blue eyes and long brown/black hair. She looked as if some one made her up to Dean, she looked as if there was no imperfection about her, except for that she was in a mysterious coma.

Sam put a new set of clothes on. He decided to stay in the bathroom a little longer just to avoid Dean. He knew his older brother would question him more about his vision and he didn't want to answer any questions about it he was trying so hard to forget. The reason why? Because he left out a detail when he described it to Dean, the vision didn't show him were to go...it told him, while he was seeing the hospital he heard what he believes is Angela speaking to him, that's how he found out her name. He didn't want to tell Dean because then it would amp up the akward silence they would be driving in to get to Ohio. After sitting on the side of the tub for a few good moments he decided it was time to get out of the bathroom.

"How you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam slowly walked to sit on the bed.

"Uh...better. So how did the search go?"

"Angela James is a college student who was found on the side of a dirt road by a farmer, at the hospital doctors couldn't find out what put her in a pretty good coma, he has severe head trauma, but no signs of being hit by a car or anything, she's perfectly fine except for her brain," Dean spun in the stool he was sitting on, "Did I mention she's hot?"

"That sounds pretty strange. Well if we get going now we should make it in like 3 days at the speed you drive, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Well let's saddle up little brother."

And with that they took their things and took off in the Impala.


	2. Room With A View

**Chapter 2: Room With A View**

Dean looked at his watch it was 5:59 am. They were two hours from Hope Sound Hospital. Dean glanced over at Sam, he was on the laptop researching, but what Dean did not know.

"Hey Dean,"Sam said.

"Yeah, what?" Dean asked startled because he wasn't expecting Sam to speak at all till they were at their destination.

"Apparently Angela James has two cousins , Jake and David Patterson. They are twice removed from her mother's side of the family."

"And," Dean asked staring at his brother.

"And. You will be Jake Petterson and I will be David Petterson. That is how we get inside her room to see her."

"So why do we have to use these fake identities to see her?"

"Because with patients in critical condition like this they don't usually allow people that aren't related to visit them."

"Well if her family has the last name James then how does Petterson fit into the equation?"

"Because her aunt, Linda Petterson, has visited."

"Wait...how do you know this?"

"I hacked into the hospital visitor logs."

"Oh I see."

After Sam explained his plan to Dean he turned back to the laptop, but on the screen was not the hospital log database, but info and psychic connections. Sam didn't want to tell his brother that he didn't need to lookup family members online because there was a voice inside his head telling him what to do, what to say. He knew it was Angela speaking to him but how? He didn't know. Which was why he was looking it up.

"Oh shit!" Dean shouted as the car skidded on the road and came to a swift hault.

"What the hell Dean?!" Sam asked dropping the laptop to the bottom of the car.

"Um...nothing it was a dog cat thing that ran out in the street."

"Well next time be careful." Sam said while settling back down in the seat fixing his laptop back on his lap.

Dean started to drive again, slowly at first but then at his normal speed. The truth is that there wasn't a cat, or a dog thing that ran out in the street. He didn't know what it was, it felt like a stabbing pain in the back of his brain. But from what he didn't know, all he hoped for was that it was the last time he would feel it.

3 hours later...

Dean and Sam Winchester stepped out of the car that was now parked in front of Hope Sound Hospital. Once inside they stopped and looked around at the lobby. Everything was pretty normal, nurses walking around, patients wandering. The setting was dull and normal, but that didn't mean that nothing supernatural was going on deep inside. Jumping back to reality they walked up to the nurses station.

"Hi, I'm looking for the some one. Her name is Angela James she was admitted two and a half weeks ago," Sam asked.

"I'm sorry but Ms. James has a family only visiting policy."

"Well that won't be a problem then ma'am," Dean said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Jake Petterson and this is my brother David. Angela is our cousin," Dean told her.

"I'm sorry but your name is not on the list."

"Well we weren't expected to be arriveing so soon, but our mother should be there, Linda Petterson."

"Ah, yes a Linda Petterson. Is there any proof of relation?"

"Well not with us,"Dean said starting to get annoyed with the nurse, "But you can call her later to confirm it. Right now she is busy working but you can get in touch with her around 4:30pm she should be home."

"I don't know. You should just come back later on when she comes around."

Sam cut in also getting annoyed with the woman.

"Listen please. Angela is our cousin. She could be dying, please just let us see her we won't be long."

The nurse stood staring at Sam for a moment considering what he said.

"Fine. But quickly! And at 4:30 I will be calling Mrs. Petterson to confirm relation," She reached for something behind the counter, "Here are your visitor passes they are only valid for one hour."

"Thank you so much ma'am."

And with that Dean and Sam left to the elevator.

They were practically skipping through the hall to room 435A. They were stopped by a doctor who told them running was not allowed, but that was okay because Dean and Sam stopped right in front of room 435A. Dean stood aside for Sam to walk in first.

"That's her Sam?" Dean asked looking toward the bed in the middle of the room.

"Yeah it is," Sam told him looking at the figure in the bed hooked up to numerous machines.

Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed staring at Angela.

"She looks pretty bad Sam."

"I know but...I wonder."

"What? What is it?"

Sam ignored Dean's question. He knew he could hear Angela in his head but her voice was now getting distant with every passing second. Sam remembered what he had read about psychic connections and how touching could sometimes increase the connection. He glanced back at Dean who was looking out the window into the rainy sky. Sam slowly grabed Angela's hand. He felt nothing he didn't see her, didn't hear her, so what went wrong, at that moment he heard Dean calling him.

"Sam!"

_"Why are you shouting Dean? I'm sitting seven feet away from you."_

"Come on Sam."

_"Okay have you finally gone bonkers?"_

"Sam wake up. Come on. Don't do this to me now!"

_"What are you talking..."_

It was then that Sam realized that he wasn't sitting on the bed, at least not completely. Looking down he saw his body sprawled out on the floor, and Dean next to him holding his head and slapping his face, but he didn't feel it.

_"Hi Sam."_

Sam turned around and standing near the window was Angela James, but she was unscratched.

_"What happened to me?"_

_"By touching me Sam we are now able to talk completely, not in a broken connection,"_ Angela stated while moving in a quick motion toward Sam.

_"Sam...I need your help."_

_"With what?"_ Sam asked cautiously.

_"Something put me in this coma, I don't know what but I know it wasn't human."_

_"What even happened to you?"_

_"I was walking home one night...probaly midnight I think, and I had the worst headache I ever had in my life, over time they just increased, but I heard some one calling me, I turned and no one was there. But when I turned back to continue walking there was this man..."_

_"What kind of man Angela,"_ Sam asked as she had a clouded expression on her face.

_"I don't now but he said I needed to sleep to, and he looked up and his eyes were yellow. Yellow."_

Sam automatically knew who she was talking about, it was the demon that killed his mother, his girlfriend, his father, and almost killed his brother.

_"Okay Angela...I'll figure this out...but I need to get back in my body because my brother needs me and he just might go and get a doctor and that would mean trouble. So please how do I get back in?"_

_"Just relax..."_

And with those words Sam felt extremly light headed. He closed his eyes for one second and all os a sudden he was back in his body gaspping for air.

"Sammy whoa! Clam down, just reathe it's okay."

"But...what?..."

"I don't know what happened to you, I mean you were just sitting there o the bed then you decided you liked the floor better."

"No I remember...Angela...She needs help!"

"Yeah I know, I mean she is in a coma."

"No. It was the demon. He did this to her, I don't know why but we need to help her," Sam explained while finally catching his breath.

"And just how the hell ar we going to do that Sam?"

"We need a doctor."

"Hello what do you think is in this hospital?"

"No Dean. I mean. A supernatural doctor."


	3. Which Way Now?

**Chapter 3:Which Way Now?**

Dean sat across from his brother in the small hospital room. They had now been there for a little over two hours. Sam was working impatiently with his laptop trying to find witch doctors, the kind people think are frauds but that's because they don't know any better. Finally while googling through out the search pages a name stuck out, Dr. Caleb Tayvian. He had five years experience in the art of being a witch doctor.

"I found one Dean."

"Oh great where about?"

"I looked in the county directory so," Sam scrolled down a little bit more for an address, " Just in the next city, Perry ton."

"Well let's get the heck out of here and hurry up back."

Dean and Sam headed out the door, but Sam stopped and stole another glance at Angela, hoping to save her.

Dean and Sam arrived in front of Dr. Tayvian's house. It was small and built out of wood in the front and brick on the rest of it. Some of it's windows were boarded up, Dean thought they were broken but then he realized that the doctor didn't want anyone looking inside.

"Well Sammy. He we are."

"Yeah...here we are."

And with the lack of communication between them they started for the door. Sam knew that Dean wasn't going to break the awkward silence between them because Dean didn't believe he was wrong. Dean told Sam that they could not save Angela, so how could a witch doctor.

Sam cut in front of Dean catching him off guard, he stumbled but to his delight, did not fall down the porch stairs. Sam gave the door three good hard knocks and then waited. He saw a figure through the glass door and the lace fabric covering it from the inside.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" asked the man.

"Um... we need your help Mr. Tayvian," Sam answered.

"And how do you know I can help?"

"Because your a witch doctor," Sam waited for a reaction for him, but Dean spoke instead.

"Listen Doc, we have a friend She's in a ...supernatural coma I could say, and we need to wake her up before something happens. Something bad."

"Well I guess you've come to the right place. Please step in," and with those words he ushered them in to his home.

They stood in the foyer till Mr Tayvian walked past them. The brothers followed him down a narrow hallway that lead to a doorway covered with wood beads instead of a door. The room was quite small with shelves on top of shelves filled with vial's (of potion's was Dean's best guess even though he didn't believe in that stuff) and other large glass jars. There was a table in the center of it. On it were some bones( hopefully not human) and stones.

"So what's all this stuff? On the table and everything?" Dean asked curiously.

"It helps me with my work...you know psychic things,"the doctor eyed them as he motioned them to sit.

"We need your help Dr. Tayvian," Sam said, "This girl, Angela, she was put into a coma by something supernatural...a demon to be specific."

Dean quickly turned his gaze to Sam. Why hadn't he told him this? Dean sat and pondered what else Sam was keeping from him.

"Well I don't really specialize in mystical comas. But there might be something I can do."

"Whoa...how can you?" Sam asked.

"I need to see her first."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances for the first time in a few hours.

"We'll take you to her. Just grab what you need," as Dean sad this he was already getting up and heading to the beaded doorway.

They arrived back at Hope Sound Hospital in a little less than one hour. Dean hastily got out of the car and hurried toward the door. Sam closed the passenger door behind him after letting out the doctor. Sam felt a little headache. As the cars drove by they just made it worse till he realized he was about to have a vision, but it was to late to call Dean to help him. Sam was already on the floor experiencing the terrible effects of it.

"Oh my god Sam!" Dean yelled as he rushed to his brothers side.

Flashes appeared to Sam as if someone were taking pictures in front of his eyes then forcing them into his head. The pain seemed unbearable. He saw a man waling in a hallway, the man turned and stopped in front of a door, there was a number for the room but he couldn't really make it out. The man turned into the room, in the bed in the middle laid a girl, the man pulled out a hunting knife already smeared with blood and walked toward the girl with the knife held out and went to stab her. The flashes continued for a brief moment along with the pain the started to subside.

"Sammy. What did you see?"

"Angela's room...hur...hurry, uh...someone's going to kill her," Sam stayed on the floor, but couldn't any longer, people were starting to stop and stare at the boy who was apparently in pain.

"Come on Sam, we need to get you to the car," Dean said pulling him up by the armpit with difficulty.

"Dean please, just go and save her...I can get to the car, I'll be alright," Sam pulled away from his brother's grip and positioned himself against the car door.

"Okay but if anything happens, call me."

And with that Dean was running into the hospital, the witch doctor following him. Sam knew that something was off about the whole thing, he just didn't know what. He carefully eased himself into the passenger seat and closed the door. He sat there staring at the entrance doors as they automatically slid open with every person who walked near or in them. Sam felt uneasy about the whole thing, he was feeling better so he decided to follow them in hoping that everything was okay.

Dean ran up to the elevator and pressed the up button, he glanced back and saw that doctor stopped.

"Hey! You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes...I'm fine just a little winded."

"Are you good to go?"

"Yes, of course," The Dr. Tayvian practically skipped up to were Dean stood. While waiting for the elevator, or what they thought it was supposed to be, a nurse appeared behind them.

"I'm sorry sir. But the elevator is out of order."

"Well isn't there like 6 of them in a hospital?" Dean asked already getting frustrated.

"Sorry...but the other ones are for medical use only. You need to use the stairs."

Dean kicked the elevator door in anger.

"God dammit!"

"Dean. Let's just use the stairs. No harm in that," said the doctor with a grin.

"Okay. Let's go."

Dean quickly raced to the stair well, Dr Tayvian not far behind.

"Dean," Dr. Tayvian asked in a deep voice.

"Okay I know that there are still somethings you want to know but right now that girl's life is in danger!"

"I know. After all, I'm the one whose going to kill her."

Dean slowly turned around to face the lower landing the doctor was on. He stared him straight into the eyes and watched as they turned black.

"Of course. The one person that could help us, and he gets possessed by a demon."

"Well I needed my chance to kill her so I knew you'd go after a doctor so I picked the nearest one, followed you, then possessed him. You know for him being an all and powerful witch doctor, he's very weak."

"You are not going to hurt her!"

The now possessed Dr. Tayvian reached behind him and pulled out a knife then turned his gaze back to Dean.

"You're right I'm not going to kill her. I'm gonna kill you first."

Before Dean knew what happened the Demon flung itself at him trying to make contact with the knife.

"Ah...you son...of..a bitch!" Dean cried out as the knife pierced his shoulder. Luckily it didn't go all the way through...but it was enough to make Dean pass out.

He tumbled down the flight of stairs and landed on his back. Blood was trickling down the side of his head.

"Well. That's enough out of you," the demon said and continued up the stairs to the next landing. He entered the second floor and walked toward the elevators. As he walked by the nurse form the first floor stood there as if waiting for him. Her eyes flashed black and went normal again just as fast. The demon entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

Sam ran into the hospital. He looked in several directions before getting the feeling to hurry up to Angela's room. He knew something was wrong because Dean had yet to call him. Sam darted to the elevator's and quickly pressed the button to open the doors. No quicker had the elevator done so Sam was already inside pressing the button for the 6th floor.

Sam walked quickly down the hall to room 435A. He saw a shadow of someone on the floor, and he knew that his vision was coming true. He grabbed a syringe package from the medic-cart and opened the wrapper holding it as his only weapon. He rapidly turned the corner and stood in silence as he saw Dr. Tayvian standing there.

"Hello Sam. Please just wait one minute, after I kill her I only have you to kill."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned getting a bad feeling.

"Why your brother. He's dead right now in the stairwell."

"Your lying!"

"No Sam. I'm not. With you two in the way and then getting ready to wake up this one, that's a lot of trouble all together. It kind of messes up the plan."

"I don't give a rats ass about the plan! Don't make me kill you."

"Oh Sam please! You couldn't kill a fly on the wall."

"Well your right. Because I kill people."

Sam lunged for him pushing the syringe into the middle of his chest.

"I'm so sorry Doctor. But had no choice."

Sam looked down at the doctor. He was laying in an awkward position on the floor. Within seconds he closed his eyes and died. Sam all of a sudden remembering that the demon said it killed Dean ran to the stairwell. He raced down the flights till he found what he was looking for. Dean lay at the small platform at the bottom. Sam ran to him.

"Dean. Dean! Please Dean! Wake up!"

Dean slightly stirred.

"Jesus Christ Sammy."

"Oh god! I thought you were dead."

"Well lucky for you, I wasn't," Dean said sitting up with difficulty. He felt the pain in his shoulder for the first time. Weakened he and he collapsed to the floor.

"Dean. What's wrong?"

"Dam bastard...he stabbed me in the shoulder...ahh," Sam had pulled Dean up to sit him on the chair.

"Dean we should get a doctor to look at this and fix it up," Sam said lifting his shirt to see the damage.

"No we don't. You shot me when you were possessed and Jo fixed me me up just fine."

"You got an infection that lasted for 4 days Dean. You were throwing up had a fever the whole nine yards."

"Listen Sam all I need is some liquor, and stitching up."

"Oh I'll get you gonna disinfect it with the liquor first then I can stitch it up?"

"Not exactly, I was thinking of drinking the liquor while you stitch my shoulder up."

"Oh right...what was I thinking?"

"Well let's get out of here Sammy."

Dean stood up and headed for the door but then stopped realizing Sam was not walking with him.

"Sam."

"What."

"What's up with you?"

"I—I just wish we could of saved her, you know?"

"Yeah me to. We can't save everyone Sammy, that's something everyone learns, but for us we learned it the hard way, hell we still are."

"Yeah. I know. Well I guess we really need to go," Sam stated as he looked back sown at the body of the former Dr. Tayvian.

Sam walked past Dean out the door. Dean looked back for a second the started to leave but something stopped him.

"Sam! Get in here!"

Sam turned and ran back to the room. He practically slid on the floor turning to go through the door way. Dean sat on the bed , and there was Angela, sitting up and coughing like crazy trying to get the breathing tubes out of her throat. He could tell that Dean was trying to assist and he carefully removed them.

"Oh my god. Angela."

Sam walked over to the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Angela. What happened?"

But she did not answer/ Her only response was heavy breathing.

"Sam it's okay. Her throat feels like it's been on fire, give her a chance," as Dean said this Sam remembered not to long ago Dean was in a coma and had tubes down his throat and nose to assist in breathing, and how when he woke up practically choked. And even after the doctors removed them his voice was horse.

"Dean. How did this happen?" He said turning to him.

"I don't know dude. I went to leave and I heard her coughing, turned around and she was awake."

"Do we get a doctor? What do we do?" Sam asked his brother impatiently.

"Yeah let's call a doctor with a dead body in here."

"Oh well sorry."

Dean turned his attention back to Angela.

"Angela. I know you can't really speak right now so just listen...okay? My brother here, Sam, saw you in a vision, or premonition as some call it, you asked him for help. We got here just in time to save you from this man."

"B-but...how?"

"Like I said you don't have to talk. But your in danger Angela. Only we know how to help you. We know your weal right now but you'll be fine in a few days, you were in a coma but it wasn't natural, so there are no lasting effects. We need you to come with us Angela, we need to keep you safe," Dean continued as she looked on as if he as insane.

"M-my family."

"I don't need you to understand us, but if you want to live at least longer you need to come with us."

Angela looked back and forth between each of the brothers. She clearly was confused.

"You know what, just stay here. We know your family needs to know your safe...and awake right now. So we are going to leave," Dean stood up and practically pushed Sam out of the room. AS soon as they were in the elevator Sam questioned what Dean had just did.

"Why did you give in so easily? She's going to die unless we help her!"

"Sam, I don't expect you to understand but if she doesn't want to be saved we can't do anything about it."

Sam was furious already/ After all they did to protect her and they gave up so easily. The elevator's doors beeped right before opening. Sam and Dean made their way to the parking lot and to the Impala.

\

"Dean. I'm sorry. I was really out of line back there."

"No it's okay, you had a right to get angry. After all we did to try and help her and now it turns out to be pointless? I don't mind. Now let's ge.." Dean was interrupted by a woman screaming.

"Sam! Dean Wait!"

From the hospital doors was Angela running out in an oversized nurse's scrub outfit.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I...huh. Your right. I can't be helped from her. I do care about my family, but I figure right now...you guys need me more."

"And just why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"Hello. I'm psychic. I knew there are big things in your future guys, and you just need some one else to help with them."

"She has a point Dean. That's one more psychic that the demon won't get. Come on."

"Oh wow two down and like 400 to go!"

"Please guy's. I know you need me. Just admits it and invite me along."

"B-but!" Dean stuttered

"You were just so keen before and invited me when I was choking on tubes."

"Fine. But any funny business, and you will get left on the side of the road."

Angela turned to Sam who turned to Dean, the laughed out loud, and all got into the Impala.

"Well guys. I guess we have a new mission now, "Dean said looking in the rear view mirror.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Now that we have her to take care of we need to stop a few towns away at a hotel before she collapsed on us. After all she was just in the hospital."

"Why a few towns away?" Angela asked.

"Because in case you didn't notice the dead body in your hospital room, there was a dead guy."

"Dr. Tayvian," Sam said quietly.

"It's not your fault Sam, you had no choice. He was going to kill me. And for that I thank you."

"No problem. Just glad I got there in time," Sam looked out the window, the thought of him killing still inside his head. And he kind of liked it, he tired to deny this because it could mean something bad. But it was still in his head," Hey Dean. We still have to stitch you up."

"Yeah. Maybe later."

The Impala screeched down the street and turned sharply around the corner. To the next destination it was. And a new part of their lives.

* * *

Okay. First three chapters up. It's not going exactly the way I wanted but it'll do. **Please review!**


	4. You Are What You See

**Please people review. I have no idea if the story is good or not. A little help .

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: You Are What You See**

"God dammit Angela!" Dean yelled over the music playing in the car. Once again Angela had done what Dean hated. Organized his files, and his father's journal.

"Hey, It's not my fault you can never find what your looking for. I merely just helped," she said innocently in the backseat.

"I have a system! A way of putting things, and you always mess it up."

"What system Dean? How is it a mess when you can now find what you are actually looking for?"

"Dean she's right you know," Sam added.

"Oh great. Now you side with her? I didn't think you'd betray me like this Sam."

"I'm not Dean. But everything is easier to find now."

Dean ignored his comment and just looked straight at the road. Dean knew he lost this fight and wouldn't bother getting even more upset about it.

It had been six months since the saved and befriended Angela James at Hope Sound Hospital. She had become very useful aiding in hunting, because just like Sam she also got visions, quite often to. It was just a few hours ago that she had a vision about a man possessed by a demon killing a priest. Sam and Angela got along pretty fine, but Dean on the other was not so use to women being with him 24-7. Especially the fact that she sometimes had to share a room when there was only one available. Not to mention the fact that every time they stopped in a city she had to go to the store to by new clothes and use some of Dean's money.

"Are you sure about the location Angela?" Sam asked her for the fifth time while lowering the radio.

"Sam. Please, I've been accurate for six months when I first joined up in the fight against evil doers."

"Yeah I know it's just..."

"What Sammy is trying to say is that he doesn't rust a woman's judgment on anything."

"Sorry Dean you must be confusing him with your on life story."

"Ha ha very funny. Just remember who gives you rides around the US girl."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots!"

"You mean those 5 inch heel $75.00 boots that you made me pay for."

"You mean the ones that you had to buy me after you ruined my other pair?"

"Hey and remember..."

"Dean please. Your not going to win this," Sam said, " You guys start this fight almost everyday and dean, you never win dude!"

"Once again siding with her Sam."

"No Dean I'm not. I just can't take the fighting anymore."

"Fine no one else talk the rest of the way! The next person who does is getting kicked out!" Dean yelled then settled once again comfortably in the driver's seat.

Fights broke out between Dean and Angela all the time and Sam was getting tired of it. It was like a constant migraine.

After what seemed like forever they finally arrived in Englewood New Jersey. The only thing left to do was to find the person. It was a good thing that Angela knew how to draw, it was better then them having to describe the person they were looking for by description every time. They parked in front of a small diner.

"So were to now superhero," Dean said sarcastically.

"Inside you idiot, after all we can't ask people out here," Angela answered just as sarcastically. She walked in first followed by Sam and then Dean.

It was a quiet place. Not too many people, but what popped out the most was the fact that the place was empty.

"Like I was saying, were to now?" Dean said turning around to face the door.

"I-I don't get it. Where is everyone?" Angela asked looking around in the diner.

As if God himself heard her a woman came up from behind the counter with a gun and pointed it right at Sam.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Listen ma'am please calm down."

She then turned the gun on Dean who stopped immediately.

"Whoa lady listen we didn't come here for trouble. Plus if your gonna shoot some one, shoot him, I've been shot up enough," Dean said backing up a little bit.

"Dean," Sam said looking at his brother, " this isn't a time for smart ass remarks please, a little help."

"Ma'am please come on all we want is to talk. Please."

The woman lowered her gun a little.

"What do you want?"

Angela went up to her.

"Hi. My name is Angela. I need some help, we are looking for my fiancée. He went missing a few days ago," Angela unfolded the picture and showed the lady the picture, " please ma'am, if you have seen him please tell us."

"My name is Norma by the way. I think he walked through he about two days ago. That's when all of this started."

"All of what," Sam asked curiously.

Norma set the gun on the counter and walked around to the other side.

"Please sit. Two days ago a man walked in here, the one in the picture, he sat in the same seat for over two hours and only drank water."

"What seat," Dean asked as he cut her off.

"The booth right over there," Norma pointed to the one nearest to the door, "Then finally he got up and went to leave, a man bumped into him as he was walking in and then you fiancée said something in this strange language. After he left the man he hit started to act weird and became violent, he stabbed a woman in the heart yelling that she was evil. It was just to much."

" Thank you Norma that's all you don't need to tell us anymore," Sam said and then she walked away into the back room. Dean made his way toward the booth the the guy had been sitting at. He sat down and looked at it , running his hand along the sides and finally the bottom.

"Eww...gum. Hasn't anyone ever heard of garbage can? Wait. There's something here. Sam help me flip this over."

Sam walked over to his brother and they both picked up the table and turned it over.

"What the?"Dean said under his breathe.

On the other side of the table were many burn marks all in some kind of cryptic language and two hand prints scorched into the table.

"Well looks like this guy really is possessed," Dean said while him and Sam fixed it the right way again, " you were right Ange--"

"Oh my god," Sam said as he and Dean ran to Angela who as they could tell from so many times before she was having a vision.

"Angela!" but dean knew it was no use sometimes the visions would get so bad she'd seize up.

"There's...uh... it's the man," she said panting and sweating as if she just ran a mile, "ah...it's the guy that's possessed...h-he's coming here with murder on h-his mind."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked holding her up in the sitting position as she still shook from the tremors caused by the vision.

"He...," she drew in a deep breath, " I saw him with a knife, he stabbed you Dean...as you were walking out the door."

"He stabbed me when?"

"In a few minutes, in the stomach, two times."

Angela got up and walked over to the bathroom door and paused.

"I ah need a minute, but prepare for him to walk in."

She walked into the bathroom, ran over to the toilet and threw-up. It felt as if her insides were on fire, her head, and her stomach.

"Angela," Dean's voice came from the other side of the door, " he stabbed me two times? What did I do?"

"You tried to-a attack him because he went for Sam," she drew in another deep breath, " yeah two times," as she said this she lifted up the front of her shirt to reveal two wounds on her abdomen, stab marks to be percise, "What's happening to me?" She asked herself.

All of a sudden with out warning a scream came from the main room in the diner.

"Oh my god. Dean!" Angela said opening the door quickly.

Sam and Dean were fine though, couldn't say much for the possessed guy. He was on the floor with a big gash on his head passed out on the floor.

"Angela come on," Dean said breathing rapidly, " I need you to draw a devil's trap for me."

Angela quickly ran over to the counter and picked up a big black permanent marker, grabbed a chair and brought it over to the middle of the room. She instantly started to draw the devil's trap. This and many other things she knew on how to draw them. The Winchester's taught her in case of times like this, they also taught her how to use weapon's like guns, knifes cross bows, and to reload ammunition. After all to stay with them, because if she didn't it would just slow them down. Angela was a quick study.

As she stood up on the chair to draw she forgot about the puncture wounds on her stomach, and cringed in pain.

"Angela, what's wrong? Are you having another vision?" Sam asked.

"No...no, I'm alright, I just hit my leg on the chair," she knew that if she moved the wrong way again she could risk exposing what happened to her so she tried to steady herself and carefully draw.

"There, done," she said stepping down from the chair carefully.

"Great let's tie him down and wake him up," Dean said with a grin.

They positioned the man right below the trap. Then Dean walked over to him with a glass of water and threw it on him. The man howled as steam rose from the spots the water hit.

"Good morning sunshine, how you like holy water this early," Dean said putting the glass on the table, " oh wait you don't like it at all do you?"

"What is going on?" Norma said running in from the back room "first I hear fighting now you have a man tied up...her boyfriend to?"

"Norma please. Just go into the other room and wait we have this under control," Dean said.

Sam walked Norma to the back room.

"So. You ugly son of a bitch, why did you do it? Huh? Possess this guy, and the other and make him kill a woman?"

"Why the hell you I answer you hunter?"

"Well that's exactly why. Hell," Dean said looking him straight in the eyes, "Sam, if you will please."

Sam walked over by Dean holding a book, their dad's book to be exact and started reading.

"Sancte Michael Archángele, defende nos in proelio contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium."

"Ahh.. ah, no stop!"

"Then tell us why!"

"No!"

"Sam, continue."

"Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur: tuque, princeps militiae caelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum-"

"Stop!" The demon said sweating and shaking violently in the chair, "stop it."

"Tell us," Dean said.

"I might...but first you should check on your friend."

"What?" but Dean didn't need to ask again, he heard Angela choking and fall and ran to her, " Angela! What, what is it?"

"Uhh-ahh!" Angela shook violently. Dean had no idea what as happening.

"Dean she's never had a vision like this. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Dean turned to the demon, "What did you do?" he said punching him in the face.

"Ha ha ha," the demon looked right at Dean, "stupid human. I haven't done anything. I'm just enjoying watching her suffer."

Dean punched him once again. He then turned to Sam who was holding Angela. She finally quieted down but was still slightly shaking.

"Dean. Look," Sam said pulling up her shirt a little to reveal to puncture wound on her stomach which were bleeding.

"What? Wait Sam didn't she say that in her last vision that you were stabbed two times in the stomach?"

"Yeah. Yeah she did, but I don't get it."

"He's doing it," the demon said almost mocking them.

"Who's doing it. Huh?" Dean threw holy water on him again.

"Ahhh."

"How do we stop this, what's happening to her?"Dean grabbed another flask of holy water, "Sam finish the exorcism."

"No."

"Prevagantur in mundo, divina virtute, In infernum detrude. Abrenuntias satanae."

Wind whirled around the room, lights flickering all around things shaking.

"Ahh..no! Stop it!"

"Tell us now then," Dean said over the commotion caused by the exorcism.

"He needs her...she's part of the plan. This is a test to see if she's ready-"

"And I am," Angela stood from behind Dean and Sam holding her stomach, " whatever your son of a bitch boss has planed...he won't win. You can send him the message in hell. Sam finish it."

Sam looked back to Dean for approval and his brother nodded.

"Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtue Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei quod templum sanctum. Amen!"

The demon's head snapped back mouth open and a whirl of dark smoke came out in a howl. After it's head went back down and its' chin flopped down to it's chest all the was left now was a man. A human.

"That was fun guys," Angela said.

"Angela are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know but whatever he did, it's not going to happen anymore."

"Are you sure?" dean ask unsure himself.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Listen this job is done now...so let's get up out of here."

"And go where?" Sam asked.

"Well you see I had a vision before, we need to go to WilliamsBerg South Carolina. We have a really nasty spirit to get rid of. You know burn some bones."

"You never stop do you?" Dean asked.

"Well you guys introduced me to this and I like it, it's something I would of never imagined myself doing, I know that to you guys it's not the best life but, to me I feel like I'm doing doing something in life, maybe not forever but till the thrill in me quiets down, or when you guys are tired, because honestly you guys are the only reason I'm doing this."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because without you two I'd probably be dead or in hell trapped in my own mind. So...thank you."

"No problem," Dean answered.

"Now boy's let's get the hell out of here."

They ran out the front door Sam hopped into the passenger seat Angela in the back and Dean ran to the driver's.

"Wait Dean, what are we going to do about the guy?"Sam questioned.

"Well hopefully old Norma is still inside and hasn't called the cops yet. She'll help him. Now let's burn some rubber."

And with those last words they drove off to start a new mission. Killing a spirit apparently.

* * *

Okay chapter 4 is finally done! I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible but it's gonna take a while. Chapter 5 will probaly be up with in the next 4-5 days. 


	5. The Beginning

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

"Ahh," Dean was once again on the floor of the bathroom. This was the third time he had thrown-up his food this past week. It had been like this for a little over 3 weeks, Dean would get excruciating painful headaches and then threw-up. He had no idea what was wrong with him, it was a good thing that most the time when this happened Sam and Angela had been out getting the things they needed for the road. Other times when they were there he just turned on the shower and music and locked the door, it annoyed the hell out of Sam. Dean thought of telling him but it would only worry everyone and then they'd get concerned.

"Dean! We're back," Sam yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Uh-yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Dean needed to pull himself together fast, with each time this happened it also took a toll on his physical appearance. On numerous occasions Sam asked Dean if he was sick. He splashed some water on his face dried up and opened the door.

"So what'd you get to eat?" Dean asked trying to avoid their eyes.

"Um, mostly chips. We couldn't get any real food as we don't have a stove or microwave in the car." Angela answered.

"Oh chips for the next few months. Nice," Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah well at least it's better than nothing," Angela said smirking.

Dean picked up a bag of clay's sour cream and onion chips, walked over to the bed eased himself onto it and layed back against the head board. Angela sat on the edge and turned on the TV.

"Wow it's been forever since I've seen the news. I wonder what's been going on," she said.

"Yeah well it's not like they ever have anything we need to use in work," Dean stated.

"Well Dean sometimes they do have things we-" Dean was wondering why Sam stopped but then he realized that Angela was also silent. Turning to the TV he now knew why.

_News Anchor- "An in other news today the search for now 21 year-old Angela James. She went missing 6 ½ month's ago from Hope Sound Hospital in Walton Lakes Louisiana. Angela James was in the hospital for unknown reasons that lead to her comatosed state. The parents of Angela James are offering a reward for her safe return or any info on her whereabouts-"_

Angela was suddenly awakened from her hypnotic stare and realized Dean turned the TV off.

"Well...like you said. There is never really anything interesting in the news," Angela said got up and walked outside.

"Dean. I think you should go talk to her," Sam said.

Dean didn't need to be told twice he knew that Angela was probably thinking about her family, how she just left them, How they didn't even know if she was okay. Dean picked up his jacket and walked outside.

"Angela," Dean said.

She was sitting on the trunk of the Impala, and didn't answer.

"Angela. Do you want to talk?"

Dean walked to her and sat on the trunk next to her waiting for an answer.

"I-I...Dean I just left them," tears started to swell up in her eyes and run down her face, " I just left, they don't know if I'm okay...if I'm dead-"

"Angela listen, you did what you had to do. Without you we-Sam and I would have died along time ago," Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, "look at me...you made a brave choice. You have been through so much since leavening with us, I mean you've been thrown against walls, taken hostage by demons, and experienced very bad psychical effects of your visions. But through it all, you were always the one to ask Sam and me if we were okay, you weren't selfish"

Dean scanned her eyes for any type of response but no sign that she was going to say anything.

"You know. There's something that I have been meaning to ask you since we left Walton Lakes," Dean said still looking at her, "Why did you decide to leave with us? I mean you said that we were part crazy and stuff didn't you? Or something like that"

Angela turned away form Dean and looked out towards the sunset.

"I left because, because I had a vision right after you and Sam left my room at the hospital."

"Yeah. What about?"

Angela turned back to him and place her hand on his cheek.

"I saw us. Here and now. And how you helped me thought this and made me feel like I could actually make the right choices. After you did I realized that I made the right choice of traveling with the Winchester brothers."

Dean stared into her eyes, and as if just realizing it he suddenly really saw Angela, not the freaky girl who was always nagging him and being the back seat driver. The connection between their stare was powerful, Dean leaned closer to her as did Angela, and without realizing what he was doing he kissed her. Dean couldn't remember anything feeling so nice, but realized it was wrong and pulled away.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Dean said and pushed himself off the car and walked to the hotel room door.

"Dean-" Angela began but he was already inside.

For the next two days the events that happened on the car trunk replayed over and over again in his head. Dean was trying to figure out why he did it. The awkwardness between him and Angela reached and all time high and even Sam could feel the effects, and on many occasions asked if anything was going on. Of course they both denied anything happened.

Dean wasn't the only one still realing for that day. Angela had also thought long and hard about that kiss...it stood out in her mind like nothing she ever experienced. It was something so simple but yet it hurt, it hurt more than a vision which she was welcoming if it came along. Anything to get her out of the hotel room and prove herself useful.

And of course as if the gods themselves heard her she slapped her hand t her forehead and collapsed on the floor, the last real thing she heard was Dean, of all people yelling her name first. It was hard to concentrate, white flashes of light went before her eyes accompanied by someone screaming in pain. And then as f the movie playing in her head was finally fixed everything came into clear view. She was standing in the middle of a room, it took a while but she turned and recognized that Sam was standing next to her holding a gun and pointing it at something, but it was someone. Dean was standing in front of them with a machete in his right hand with blood dripping onto the floor, and as if someone turned off mute audio started to play.

_"Dean back away!" Sam yelled gun shaking in his hands, "Please don't make me shoot you!"_

_Dean moved closer by a few feet to them._

_"Aww. What's the matter Sammy? Afraid of me? Come on, it's your brother. Are you really going to shoot your own brother?" Dean question with a evil grin on his face._

_"Dean- I don't know what happened. I tried to fix it but you can't be helped," Sam said with tears in his eyes, "please Dean, just put down the knife and put your hands behind your back."_

_Dean slowly did so and knelled on the floor putting his hands behind his back. Sam, gun still pointing at Dean, and walked forward. In a flash Dean pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at Sam it hit him right in the chest and Sam went down. Dean stood up and looked to Angela._

_"Your turn now princess," he said raising the gun he obtained from Sam who was now laying on the floor motionless._

Angela screamed for this vision to stop and it did. White flashes of light started to fill in the picture and the sound of Dean's voice disappeared.

Angela opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor of the hotel pulling in harsh shallow breath's. Dean was to her right holding her up and Sam was right in front of her. Dean wrapped his arms around her picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Angela what happened?" Dean asked with a worried look on his face.

"Um... it was a-I can't breathe," she managed to say right before passing out.

Angela awoke to the sound of an engine running and quickly recognized it as the engine of the Impala.

They must be on the road she thought wanting to sit up but her body told her otherwise.

"Where-where are we?" she asked throat dry.

Dean glanced back at her.

"Your awake," Dean said, "Sam and I hauled you off into the car, packed up and left, we figure we shouldn't stay in one place to long, with me being wanted by the feds and what not."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been 6 hours, theres a rest stop about a mile away I'm gonna be stopping, you can get something to eat while we're there."

Angela noticed she was hungry but could eat, especially remembering the vision she had. It flashed through her head for a second time, Dean killing Sam and then going to kill her. She thought to herself what could of happened to make him turn so evil? But she knew that her visions would never explain that.

"We're here," Dean said a the car turned into a parking lot with bright neon lights. Angela squinted her eyes as they were still sore from the major migraine she had after the vision. All she knew is that she was glad Sam didn't get it, he would be devastated.

As the car stopped she put on her jacket. Dean opened the door first and got out then opened her door and helped her out. Dean then walked around to the passenger seat.

"Wakey wakey Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam jumped startled by the loudness of Dean's voice.

"God dammit Dean."

"Hey we don't have time to waste waiting for you to wake up kid now hurry your ass up and get out of my car!" Dean shouted back.

Sam opened the door and eased himself out and slammed the door behind him just to annoy Dean. And it worked.

"Let's go," Dean said with a hint of attitude in his voice.

They all walked to the doors of the cafe and pulled them open. It was quiet inside with the freaky type of elevator music playing. The found an empty booth and sat in it, Angela of course sitting next to Sam to avoid Dean.

"Can I help you kids with something," Said an old lady staring down at them.

"Uh yeah we'll take three cups of coffee and-"

"Sorry," the lady said with a deeper voice then what she had before, "We don't serve hunter. We kill them"

"Wha-"

Dean barely had time to react and for that he received a slash on his left arm as the butcher knife swung at him, Sam and Angela were already up and out of the booth. Dean fell beneath it and stumbled to crawl out. He managed and ran to Sam and Angela.

"Dean your arm," Sam said.

"It's fine," Dean said trying to examine it himself. It stung as he winced as the moved his arm, "I'll be fine it's just a scratch."

"She's possessed!" Angela exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know I mean the fact that her eyes are lack doesn't mean anything," Angela said sarcastically.

"Well let's get the hell out of here!" dean shouted as they were running in between the seat of the cafe.

"Dean we just can't leave her! There's a demon in her for Christ sake!" Sam yelled.

"I know but it's obvious that she is only after us so the demon will leave once we leave."

Sam knew Dean was right.

"Fine. Lets get out."

They all turned to the woman with the knife she was closing in on them and still swinging like a maniac, Dean pushed Sam and Angela out of the way and they darted for the door. The three ran to the car with the old lady still chasing them waving a butcher knife like it was a friendly salute. Sam got into the car first, then Angela and finally Dean. The car pulled out of the parking lot like there was no tomorrow and headed straight down the road.

They sat quiet for a while in the car, the only sound coming from it's engine.

"Dean," Angela said leaning forward in the backseat, " I need to take a look at your arm."

"I'm fine," Dean said, "it's just a scratch, the knife hardly broke the skin, all I need to do is rinse it off and call it a day."

"Dean she's right it could get infected," Sam said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Dean knew they were both right. His arm was stinging like crazy, every move of his arm and pain shot through it. But he couldn't let Angela take a look, because that would mean her getting close to him and after what happened he couldn't let himself get so close again.

"Listen," an said in a bossy way, "my arm is fine okay. I don't need anyone to look after it so enough already."

Sam and Angela could practically taste the hostility in the air and figured there was no use in arguing anymore.

Several hours passed ho many Dean didn't know. After a while he saw a sign for a motel with vacancy decided to stop for the night.

"Where are we Sam said still groggy from just waking up.

"We're stopping at a motel sleeping beauty," Dean said sarcastically.

"How long have we been on the road?" Sam asked sitting up.

"For a few hours, 3 at least," Dean replied.

He parked the car and hastily opened the door and almost ran toward the door. Sam sat there in the car. He glanced back at Angela. She was still sleeping. Sam wondered how she could, he went to wake her but she woke up herself she was staring out the window and Sam turned to see she was staring at Dean who was making his way back to the car with motel room keys jingling in his hand.

"Come on guys I got a room with two beds and a pullout," Dean said opening the door.

Sam and Angela reluctantly got out knowing one of them was going to have to sleep and a pullout sofa bed. They all went to the trunk and pulled out their bags and walked to the room.

It was dim lighted and smelled like old people. They bed sheets were tacky shades of brown and orange stripes. Everything in this room reminded Sam of the type of thing his father would like.

"I'll take the sofa Angela, you sleep on the bed," Sam said.

"Sam it's okay-" she began.

"Please. I know you need the rest."

Angela didn't want to argue so she accepted his offer thanked him and placed her bag on the bed farthest from the door only because Dean would fight her to the death for that bed. He never told Sam or her why he always like the bed by the window but she figured it was a paranoia thing and just ignored it.

"Well good night kids," Dean said as he laid down in the bed.

"Yeah it's not gonna be a good night if you snore," Angela said with anger in her voice.

"Hey if you have money go get your own room princess, but since demons are after us we need to stick together so your just going to have to live with it," Dean told her and then got comfortable and said no more.

Angela awoke from another nightmare. She also had the same one when she fell asleep in the car. It was of Dean killing Sam and then turning to kill her. She wanted to why so bad why. What would cause him to do that? Angela was happy that Sam and Dean forgot about her vision in the hotel, she wouldn't know what to say if they did. Either lie or scare Sam to death and put doubt in Dean's head so he could call her a lier. Angela turned to the digital clock, it was 3:55 am, she hadn't even been asleep for 3 hours. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Within seconds she fell back asleep.

Dean awoke first he sat up and glanced around the room, Sam and Angela were still sleeping. Sam a little more uncomfortable looking though. Quietly without making a sound he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stared in the mirror hardly recognizing the person staring back, he turned so he could get a better look at his arm from the mirror. It was a vibrant red and ran from his shoulder down to his forearm. He lied when he told His brother and Angela that it was just a scratch when truth be told it actually cut him and inch. Blood still flowed from the wound, it was a good thing Sam always brought a first aid kit, Dean went and retrieved it. He settled back into the bathroom and fixed a needle with thread, he didn't want to wake Sam needing help to stitch up his arm so he had to do it himself. It was difficult at first but as he got to his forearm it was just like riding a bike. As soon as Dean finished he packed everything away careful to throw away the evidence of him stitching himself up. Dean flushed the last of the bloody gauze pads down the toilet, as he stared at them swirling down he felt something, something in the pit of his stomach, and Dean knew he was going to be sick again, he fell to his knees in pain as he threw up. Dean had no time to turn the shower on to mask what was going on. As Dean finished all he felt was the burning in his head, he knew this couldn't be from an infection from the cut, it was the same thing he had been experiencing for the past 3 weeks.

There was a soft knock on the door and a voice that accompanied it.

"Dean are you okay?" Angela said from the other side of the door.

Dean didn't have the strength to reply. Angela turned the knob to find out it was opened. Angela rushed in when she saw him on the floor on the verge of passing out.

"Oh my god! Dean!" She said kneeling beside him and positioning him against the tub, "Dean look at me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uhh-" Dean could barely get the words out.

Angela knew not to force him so she struggled to get him an his feet. She staggered out of the bathroom with him and walked over to the bed and dropped Dean on it with difficulty. Angela fixed him and put the blanket over him. Finally Dean spoke.

"Please. Please don't tell Sam," and with that Dean slipped into unconsciousness.

Angela sat there knowing that Dean was in trouble, and that this was possibly the cause of her vision. But how?


	6. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Chapter 6: Can You Keep A Secret?**

It had been a few hours since Angela found Dean in the bathroom on the floor. With great effort she managed to get him on the bed. Dean was still out of it and had a little bit of a fever. When Sam awoke he asked if there was anything wrong but she lied and said Dean had to much to drink, and of course Sam believed it.

"Hey Angela. I'm going to run to the store and pickup breakfast," Sam said walking out of the bathroom and putting his jacket on, "is there anything you want specifically?"

"Um, no just whatever your having."

"Exactly how much did Dean have to drink last night?"

"I don't know enough to sink a boat," Angela hated lying to Sam but she knew Dean wouldn't want her to tell him.

"Well if you need anything call," and with that Sam left.

With Sam gone Angela turned to Dean. He still had a slight fever. With him sleeping Angela took this opportunity and laid back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Angela," Dean's said.

"Your awake?"She said opening her eyes and looking at him, but to her horror Dean was standing up with a blood covered knife, "Dean. What'd you do!"

"I got rid of Sammy. Now, it's your turn."

Dean lunged at her with the knife, Angela flipped back in the chair just barely avoiding the knife.

Then Angela woke up and realized it was just a dream, a very vivid one. Dean never had a knife, he was still sleeping on the bed, there was no blood anywhere.

"Umm," Dean stirred from his sleep.

"Dean?" Angela said sitting on the bed right next to him, "Dean can you hear me?"

"Of course I can. I'm not deaf," he said trying to sit up but it didn't work, "What happened. I feel like I was just hit by a semi-truck."

"You don't remember?"

"No genius, that's why I'm asking."

"I walked into the bathroom last night and you were passed out on the floor. I got you into bed, you've been fighting a fever all night."

Dean realized that he must have had another 'attack', he didn't know what else to call it.

"Did you tell Sam?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't want me to so I lied and said you drank to much and were feeling the after effects."

"Ah, I just love being made out to be a drunk."

"Well Dean it was either that or I tell him the truth."

"Thanks. I know you really did me a favor."

"I worry about you," she said moving over to sit face to face with him, "Dean please, tell me whats going on so I can help, mean I'm not going to lie to Sam your brother, for no reason."

"I-I don't know what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said," Dean sat up and moved to the edge of the bed still hurting a little bit, "It started happening a few weeks ago. At first I thought I was just sick but then something told me it was more than that."

"Why?"

"Well before I got sick I get a really bad headache and my inside would feel as if they were on fire, I could barely stand it."

"And you hid it. From me and Sam because you were afraid?"

"No, because ever since I took Sam from college that night remember I told him it would be okay, but it hasn't, I've been beaten up pretty badly. I've had a major heart attacks, the feds on my case because a shape shifter stole my identity, I've almost bleed to death in front of him, and I was put into a coma that almost killed me because in the spirit world a grim reaper was after me."

Angela sat in silence.

"I just can't make him worry about me anymore."

"Fine. If this gets out of hand in any way though, I tell him Dean I mean it."

"Yeah, okay."

At the moment Sam walked in with a big paper bag in one arm and a newspaper in the other.

"Dean your awake."

"Yep seems like it."

"I guess you've learned not to get drunk like this anymore?"

"Yeah, I learned my lesson. There's only so much liquor a man can hold."

Sam laughed but quickly stopped noticing Dean's scowl.

"Well I got breakfast and part of lunch," Sam said placing the bag on the small table.

"After this we leave kids," Dean said grabbing the bag and pulling out a take-out food box.

That morning they sat in silence eating, after that they packed up what little they had and headed out the door.

The car ride to Cold Creek Arizona was a silent one. They had information of a serious spirit possession of a man who was killing women at a gas station. Angela sat in the back seat all she could think about was Dean. She cared and didn't want to see him get hurt, or her vision to come true, that was one thing that she would stop at any cost because she knew Sam wouldn't be able to go on living without him.

"Angela. Angela."

She snapped back to reality at the sound of Sam's voice.

"We're here."

"At the hotel?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go around town and question people, Sam, I'll drop you and Angela off at the gas station and to collect information."

Dean pulled up to the corner of the gas station location and Sam and Angela got out.

"Sam remember just be careful and if there's anything 'funky' about it just get out and run down the street and call me."

"Dean please, I've been hunting just as long as you."

"Not really I mean you took 2 ½ years off."

"Yeah jerk thanks."

"Whatever. Bye bitch."

With that Dean drove off down the dirt road.

"Well Angela, let's get started."

"Yeah," Angela said as they walked toward the station door, "Well I must say this is no Exxon or Shell."

"Yeah well ghost things tend to haunt old places."

"Kind of figured that," Angela went to walk in the door but Sam stopped right in front of her, "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Angela. What's going on with Dean?"

"Nothing. I told you he had a little to much to drink, now can we continue with our job?"

"Angela please. He's my brother the only family I have left and for something to happen to him I don't know what I would do, especially if it was going on right under my nose and I had no idea."

"Sam-"

"Angela, how would you feel if I was keeping a secret about your brother."

"I don't have a bro-"

"That's not my point! If I kept a secret about the only sibling you had and they died or worse because of it, how would you feel?"

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't be able to handle it and...I don't know."

Sam looked Angela straight in the eyes. She didn't know what to say. If she told Sam Angela knew she would be betraying Dean and that He would never trust her again, but Angela had to tell him something, and even though it pained her there was only one thing she could tell him.

"Sam. There's nothing going on with Dean."

"Don't lie to me I-"

"There's something going on with me."

Sam stared at her as though she just shot him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not Dean that has a problem. A few days ago I had a vision. Do you remember? When we were leaving that hotel, you guys forgot about it but I didn't. I saw Dean, he was holding a blood covered knife, you had a gun pointed at him and were saying that you tried to fix him but you couldn't help. You went to shot him but he attacked and killed you, and then he went to kill me."

Sam stood there not knowing how to make her feel better, or how to say that he'd make sure that nothing like that would happen.

"Let's just get this over with Sam and get out of here," Angela said and walked right past Sam into the gas station.

Dean was having no luck with gathering information with the locals. They just said he was crazy and to ask so many questions. He was about to turn on the radio when his cell phone rang playing his rock 'n' roll ring tone, the caller id said it was Ellen. He didn't really want to talk but knew it was probably important.

"Hello," he said waiting for her to yell at him.

"Dean, it's me Ellen."

"Yeah I kind of figured that," He replied sarcastically.

"Listen Ash wanted me to call you."

"Yeah what about?"

"He has more information on the demon."

Dean just froze. After all this time they finally had a lead on the son of a bitch that ruined their family.

"Yeah...I'll be right there."

Dean hung up he forgot he was in his car until he heard a honking horn and realized he was holding up a line of cars. He made a u-turn to go and retrieve Sam and Angela so they could hurry to the Roadhouse.

Sam had not said anything to Angela since she told him of her vision. Angela knew that she had scared Sam but also that she stopped him from thinking Dean was sick. She just hoped that Sam wouldn't tell Dean what she saw, that was all she needed was Dean to yell at her saying that she was full of it.

"Angela run!"

Before she even had time to react Sam picked her up off the floor and ran straight through the door. The we already across the street. Sam placed her carefully on the dirt ground.

"What happened?" Angela asked still startled.

"It was a man with a big carving knife. I think it was or possessed guy, his eyes were black."

"Why didn't he come outside after us?"

"He must not be able to, or the spirit that is possessing him doesn't like the light."

"Thanks, if it weren't for you I'd probably be in tomorrow's news and the morgue."

"It was nothing," Sam said a little embarrassed.

Angela went up to him and gave him a hug to show her gratitude, mistake, Angela looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Dean in the parked Impala. He had a hateful look on his face. Angela knew that he was mad.

"Hey!" Dean yelled angrily from the car, "Let's go, now!"

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked opening the door.

"Ellen just called Ash has information for us about the demon."

"Is that all?" Sam asked knowing dam well that something else was brothering him.

"Yeah that's it Sam," Dean said and started the car and left the parking space at full speed.

"You told them?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Said Ellen putting down a cleaning rag on the bar, " I called a few minutes ago."

Ellen walked around the corner to the other side of the bar to be face to face with a man donning a black trench coat with a long black hood.

"You did well Mrs. Harvelle."

"You'll leave her alone now right?"

"Excuse me?"

"My daughter, Jo. You won't harm her or contact her."

"I keep my promises," the man went to the front door and stopped, "just make sure that you give them the information I have in those files, you tell them anything concerning me and I can't guarantee your daughter's safety. Remember I'll be watching."

The man left and Ellen stood frozen. She didn't want to get Dean and Sam hurt, but she couldn't let anything happen to Jo. Ellen knew she had no choice.

Ellen sat there for what seemed like a lifetime when finally the door opened.

"Ellen!" came Deans voice from the doorway.

"Hey Dean, Sam," said Ellen rising slowly from her seat with a shaky voice.

"Are you alright," asked Sam

"Uh yeah just a little under the weather Sam," Ellen walked over to a table with Ash's computer on it and picked up a cream colored file folder and passed it to Dean, "here, the information Ash picked up for you."

"This is quite a lot," Dean said flipping through the folder.

"Yeah well he's had a lot of time to gather info."

"Sure your okay?"

"Yeah Sam I'm fine."

"Well, we need to get going, left someone in the car -" Dean suddenly stopped the feeling in the pit of his stomach came back. His inside were on fire, he felt like passing out right on the floor but that would be bad and he knew everyone was staring at him already.

"Dean. Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned about his brother.

Dean straightened up and decided he needed to deal with the pain.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. I was just thinking why go and get Angela when we can just call her and make her bring in the bags to."

"Dean your pathetic," Sam said slightly amused.

While Dean dialed Angela's number on his cellphone while Sam walked past him outside to the car, and before the phone could ring Angela walked inside. Dean hung up and turned to her.

"So you're making my brother carry all the things?"

"No he said that he'd carry his and my things and you had to get your own."

"Ah, so nice of him," Dean said heading outside knowing that Sam would not get his things out of the kindness of his heart.

Ellen settled Dean and Sam into the guest room and Angela into Jo's old room after they all ate dinner. Angela was walking back to the bedroom when someone grabbed her from around the corner. It was Dean. He took his hand off her mouth.

"What the hell is a matter with you!" she said punching him in the arm.

"Hey. Hey! I need to talk to you real quick and I don't want Sam to hear, or anyone else in here."

"Okay...I'm listening."

Dean lead the way as they walked downstairs and out the back door.

"Angela."

"Yeah?"

"I just have this bad feeling about tonight," Dean said his voice trembling, " if you could just...keep an eye, and ear out tonight for anything that might go wrong."

"You mean your little problem?"

"Yeah. I kind of had a moment before dinner, I thought I was dying right then and there."

"Fine, I'll listen and make sure that you aren't going crazy."

"Thanks, and goodnight."

With that Dean left Angela outside alone and went upstairs without her. Angela stood there for a moment i the dark thinking about everything that has gone wrong since she teamed up with the Winchester brothers. She knew she was taking a risk, she could be with her family right now, have the comfort of them knowing she was fine and not dead or kidnapped by crazy people. But the road she followed was the one she saw herself taking. Angela decided not to linger on the thought anymore and went upstairs.

The door opened and closed quietly. He turned and saw Angela lying on the bed bedsheets hanging around her waist, one arm across her stomach and the other above her head. The moonlight glistened through the window making her skin appear milk white and her dark hair a silver blonder. He moved closer to the bed and sat down at the edge gently.

Angela stirred slowly and became aware of someone sitting on the bed. She stealthily moved her arm under her pillow and grabbed the knife she had hid in case of an emergency. She quickly pulled it out sat up and held the knife to the man's throat.

"What?" she said in confusion, "Dean are you insane I could of killed you!"

Dean just stared at her. Shadow's blocked the view of his eye from her.

"Dean?" He sat perfectly still for one moment then he started to seize up and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god Dean! Dean can you hear me?!?" Angela jumped to the floor grabbing his head in her hands, she pulled back his eye lid with one hand. His pupils moved back in place and he blinked around the room in confusion.

"Wh- Ahh," Dean cried out while trying to get up.

"Dean careful," Angela looked at him hesitantly, "Dean what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well I was...I was talking to you and then I went upstairs and...I," Dean searched in his mind for any recollection of what happened after he went upstairs, "I don't remember."

Angela saw the worry in his eyes deepen at the thought of not knowing what was happening to him. The fear of something uncontrollable happening to him and worst case scenario he hurt Sam and now he had Angela to worry about.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Dean, we'll find out what's going on. There has to be something we can do."

"What? Before it's too late?"

"Dean-"

"No Angela. I told Sam a long time ago that I would be there for him, and I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"And nothing will happen to him!"

"If I'm not around him it won't."

"Dean don't think about that. He needs you...he needs you more than ever."

Dean finally had the strength and stood up he moved around the bed, Angela followed hesitantly standing a few feet away from him.

"I have to leave. Sam would be better off without me."

"You don't know that. I think you should let Sam decide that for himself."

"Angela...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Without any hesitation Dean swung around and knocked Angela out with one hit to the side of her head. Dean had to leave and he knew that Angela would wake the whole place up before she let him leave. He carefully lifted her from the floor and carried her over to the bed. Dean placed her down carefully and pulled the blankets over her. He stared at her once more and then left.


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins**

Sam was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly so they could adapt to the light pouring in through the windows. He slowly sat up stretching his arms above his head yawning.

"Dean," He said mid yawn, "It's time to get up."

Sam hearing no response turned to his brothers bed and saw that it was empty.

"He must of gotten up earlier," Sam said to himself.

Sam quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs into the kitchen. When he got there he saw that Ellen was already cooking breakfast.

"Hey Ellen."

"Oh hi Sam," she said turning away from the bacon that was frying for a moment, "did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah. Hey do you know where Dean went?"

"He hasn't been down here this morning, he might be upstairs getting Angela up though."

"Alright, thanks."

Sam ran all the way upstairs to Angela's room. He knocked on the door twice but no answer. He knocked a third time but still no answer. Sam decided to open the door. He expected to find Dean in there but only saw Angela lying in the bed. He walked up to her and noticed a large bruise on the side of her forehead.

"Angela," he said shaking her slightly, "Angela wake up!"

"Uh-"

Angela opened her eyes slowly blinking.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not here. "

"Wait...last night he was in here and then...I don't remember what else happened, I don't even know how I got back in bed."

"I think that black and blue on your head can tell us what else happened."

Angela moved her hand to her forehead and felt the bump.

"Sam he ran away. We have to find him, and quick before he does something terrible."

"I agree."

Dean knew that it was a bad time to be outside especially with the on going storm and tornado watch. He had been traveling for at least 16 miles now that his car broke down. He was lucky it was almost a state away from the Road House though, the less likely chance Sam and the others had of finding him the better.

"Dam," Dean said as the wind started picking up speed and the cold drizzle of rain now started to feel like tiny needles penetrating his skin. Dean stopped and sniffed the air for a moment, "sulfur," he said quietly.

"Hello Dean," said a horse voice from behind him, a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" Dean replied.

"That's simple... you."

They had been to over 22 gas stations and 7 convenient stores. At least Sam and Angela were a little bit closer to finding Dean. It had been 3 days now and they had been through the whole state practically. Sam sat impatiently in the passenger seat while Angela drove. After harassing the last person they questioned Sam decided to cool off.

"We'll find him Sam."

"When? When it's too late and he has hidden himself so well?"

"Sam..."

"What?!?"

"The Impala," Angela said forcefully turning his so he could see it.

They ran up to the car quickly noticing it was Deanless. Sam popped the hood and stayed under it for a few minutes.

"It stalled and Dean was either to mad to notice or didn't want us to track him with it."

"Sam lets split up he can't of gone that far by foot," Angela said trying to be helpful but doubting she was.

"Your right," Sam replied abruptly.

"I know it was a bad idea- wait you want to split up?"

"Yeah we can look for Dean faster."

"Alright, call me if you find him."

"Same here," Sam said jogging away from Angela.

"Great, why did I have to say something," she thought out loud and sulked away from the impala.

Dean had only just made it to the next town, looking for some kind of haven to hide out in, he looked around the corner of the diner he was hiding by and saw them at the corner, two demons, it was had to miss there knack for dressing like they were going to the Roxy on Saturday night in a town of people that looked like they haven't even heard or fish nets or 5 inch heeled boots. He ducked as he ran across the street only making it to the intersection when he ran straight into a woman and was knocked flat against the concrete.

"I am so sorry ma'am I just in a real big rush he said helping her up as she dusted her pants off."

"Oh it's okay I'm in a rush myself...Dean!"

"What?" but he already knew he had just run into Angela, and if that wasn't bad enough the storm he heard about had just started and rain fell like crazy, and the demons at the corner heard her and started to trot their way, " Angela run!"

Angela didn't need to be told twice she saw the demons quickening their pace and shot right after Dean to a back alley way.

"Dean! What's... going.. on?" she said between breath's.

"No time to explain. Ah " Dean fell to his knees as pain shot through his skull, Angela stopped and started to pull him to his feet but it was to late the demons had already caught up.

"It's no use hiding Dean," said the woman, " we can find you, and if we don't he will."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, " the man said pulling out a knife with dried blood smeared on the blade.

"Dean you have to get up!" Angela begged.

As if her voice id the tricked Dean irised to his feet pulling out a concealed gun and shot the demons. They staggered back from the impact of the gun which gave Dean and Angela just enough time to run toward the warehouses.

After running past a few the slowed at warehouse 23, Dean went up to the door and kicked it in. The warehouse was empty except for a few boxes and tarps.

"We can hide in here until dawn," Dean said putting his gun down on a nearby box and walking past Angela.

"Dean what is going on? Why were they chasing you?" She questioned, " plus we can't wait we need to call Sam so he can come help us!"

"NO!"

Angela jumped, she had never had Dean shout at her and mean it.

"Dean, pleas talk to me. What happened?"

"I saw him Angela."

"Who?"

"The yellow eyed demon."

"What did he want?"

"He -," Dean considered for a moment as he sat on a tarp, but decided against telling her the demon told Dean he was going crazy and would kill his brother and Angela, " I don't remember."

"So did he like pull some kind of magic trick on you or something?"

"I think so," Dean thought for a moment on what to say next and then realized that he could tell Angela more than he could tell Sam at the moment, " I keep getting these headaches and blacking out, I don't know if I can handle it."

Angela walked over and and sat down next to him.

"Dean it's going to be ok," she said reasuringly placing a arm around his shoulders knowing instantly it was a mistake.

"How do you know that?" he asked turning to Angela and looking her in the eyes.

For a moment it was as if the world stopped, Angela could hear nothing but the rain pounding away outside, the feeling of the rain dripping from her hair to her jeans, and could see nothing but the tears that filled Dean's eye and the pain.

Angela moved her face closer to Dean's, he went to her lips and instantly locked into a long kiss. Angela pushed Dean to the floor putting herself on top of him stopped and looked him in he eye once again.

"Dean..."

"I know."

"If we go any farther everything s going to change."

"Things need to change in the world," he said pulling her back into the kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Confrontations

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

Dean began removing her wet jacket and tossed it to the side, and moved his hands down to her waist line she stopped for a moment and removed her t-shirt revealing nothing but a small tank top, and then slowly removed that revealing only her black bra. Dean stopped as he noticed the scar on her stomach from one of their earlier escapades and the scars on her shoulder as well. He was quickly brought back to reality as Angela forced off his jacket and then his shirt next. He quickly unbuckled his belt and then hers, the next thing he knew they went from being overly clothed to nothing.

Dean layed there admiring her body. It wasn't the same girl he met all those months ago, the girl he knew was so skinny that lifting a gun itself was difficult and fire with two hands was the best she could do. Now she was toned, Angela had arm muscles abs and great legs, and now-a-days she could lift a shotgun with one arm and fire with persicion.

"Dean," she said snapping him back to reality.

Dean quickly kissed her neck and positioned himself on top of her and continued to kiss her all the way down to her stomach. Angela let out a moan of pleasure which caused Dean to smile. Not being abe to bear the fore play anymore Angela forced him on herself.

The rain continued and grew louder as if trying to help them forget there was a war going on outside. Even if someone were to walk in it wouldn't matter, They were already lost to pleasure.

* * *

Sam hastily walked up and down the city blocks, Angela had not called him nor had she picked up his 37th phone call. The rain continued to pour down with more ferousity then before.

" Angela it's me Sam, please call back," he said leaving his 37th message.

Sam looked to the horizon as the sun slowly came up and wondered if he'd ever see his brother again or Angela. He once again desperately headed off in another direction to continue his search.

* * *

Angela awoke to the sun shining in through the cloth covered windows. She turned and realized that the only thing covering her was a small tarp that she shared with Dean, the memories of what had occurred flooding back. She watched as Dean also stirred from his slumber, he shot up so fast he practically pulled the tarp off Angela.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing," he said looking around, " I'm...just not so use to waking up in warehouses on the floor covered with a tarp naked next to a beautiful girl."

"Don't flatter yourself there aren't to many warehouses around."

Dean leaned over and kissed her . Before getting up to get dressed.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Dean asked putting his belt on.

"37 messages from Sam is what is oh shit," she replied dialing the number quickly, " Sam-just listen-Sam shut up! Me and Dean got stuck in a warehouse running from two demons," she paused for a while, "Yes I found him and we are fine, I'll meet you by the impala."

Dean came back filly clothed and tossed Angela hers.

"So I take it he's mad?"

"Mad wouldn't even start it but he knows your okay I think he'll be alright," She stood up and paused wrapping the tarp around herself and went behind some crates.

"So what happened that night you ran away from Ellen's?"

"What?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Yeah you know we were talking just fine and then you knocked me out and took off."

"No I would never do that, and I didn't run away."

"Uh Dean I still have the bruise and bump to prove it, and if you didn't run away what would you call it?"

"I...I uh...Angela how long was I missing?"

"What?" Angela exclaimed walking out from behind the crates fully dressed standing in front of Dean, "What do you mean how long were you missing?"

"The only thing I remember is the demon appearing behind me and what I think was me driving the impala."

"You really don't remember?" he shook his head, " Dean you were gone for three days, you can honestly tell me the only recollection you have is what you think was you driving and the demon appearing next to you?"

Dean looked into her eyes and Angela instantly knew that he had blacked out again. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I can barely remember the past few weeks."

"Dean we'll figure out what's going on."

"When after it's to late?"

Angela knew she couldn't say anything to make him feel better so they just left heading for Sam's location.

* * *

Sam on the hood of the impala against the window. The sky was getting dark as if warning there was another storm coming. Sam had spoke to Angela almost an hour ago, wondering what the hold up was he knew that she couldn't of gone to far, just then he heard two people shouting at each other and knew it was them.

Sam sat up and slid off the hood of the car on to the ground trying to run to his brother.

"DEAN!"

"Hey Sammy I-," Dean started to apologize but Sam punched him right in the jaw causing him to stagger back a few steps, "what the hell Sam?!?"

"What is the matter with you Dean?? Have you just gone crazy??"

Angela turned her gaze back to Dean and saw the hurt look in his eyes fully believing that he had already gone crazy.

"No."

"Well than what the hell were you thinking running off when we still have a demon...or demons after us?"

"I'm sorry."

"Dean you just don't...what?" Sam said looking at his brother thinking he heard wrong.

"I said I'm sorry. It was very stupid of me and I should not of done it. I thought I could find the demon on my own but...I was wrong."

"Did you find anything?"

"No," Dean replied seeing the relief on Sam's face, "but he found me."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned showing the stress of what was happening on his face.

"He found me."

"And that's it? I mean nothing else he didn't talk to you about me or anything else?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know Dean?"

Dean looked his brother in the eyes and could see Sam was starting to get scared.

"The last thing I remember was him appearing behind me and then the next thing Angela hitting me on the corner of a street."

"How do we know that your okay? I mean he could be possessing you right now Dean," Sam said backing up a little. Angela realzing that after they spent so much time training her she didn't even think of this after the had told her the story of their father being possessed.

"I'm not."

"How do we know?"

"Well than here shoot me for all I care," Dean roughfly chucked the colt at Sam.

"Dean."

"Well Sammy if you don't believe I can't make you!"

"Wait Sam."

All eyes urned to Angela.

"Let's take him to Bobby's. I mean he has the devils trap there and nothing can break free of it."

"Fine with me Sam."

"Let's go. But I'm driving."

* * *

The drive to Bobby's was the worst thing in the world Dean sat in the back seat of the impala for the first time in his life and he was't to happy about it.

Finaly the pulled into the auto yard after what seemed like years of driving. Sam got out of the car first colt in hand followed by Dean then Angela. Sam lead the way to the front door, knocked once and watched as a surprised Bobby opened the door.

"Sam, Dean, and Angela."

"Hey Bobby. Can we used you living room real quick?"

"Um sure I guess."

"Go on Dean stand under neath it," Sam said pushing his brother toward the trap.

Dean looked up for a second wondering if he really was possessed or if what ever was wrong with him was demon related. But no sooner had he thought that he was already walking under it.

"Okay," he said just standing under it looking clueless.

"Try and walk out."

Dean hesitated for a moment but then walked toward the edge, and to his relief walking out of the area.

"There you go Sam I'm not possessed," Dean said turning to take a beer from Bobby.

"So what is going on here exactly?" he asked passing a beer to Sam then Angela who nicely declined.

"Dean met the demon and doesn't remember what happened so I thought after what we went through with our dad he might have been possessed."

"Well better to be safe than sorry. Dean you really don't remember?"

"No."

"Have you tried thinking back anything?"

"I don't know everytime I try I just draw this big blank," Dean said with a little fustration in his voice closing his eyes.

"Dean we just need to figure out what happened okay we're not tring to harass you."

"I know Sam but it'd be nice if you weren't such an ass about it!"

Sam and Dean continued to arge, but Bobby jumped in to have the last word.

"BOY'S!! That is enough! Just let this go Dean isn't possessed," Bobby continued to talk but Dean could nolonger hear him. His vision started to spin a little and he felt a as if a couple of blood vessels burst in his head.

"Excuse me I need to get some fresh air," he said rubbing his eyes turning away.

"Dean let me come with you"

"No Sam I need to be alone."

Dean walked out of the house to the back yard. He walked far enough so that he knew no one could see him, then he collapsed onto his knees. Pain rushed through his head and than a warm pair of arms go around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"Dean it's okay, just calm down," Dean was pulled back to his sensed and realized kneeling down holding Angeld with his head pressed up against her stomac and her arms around his head in a comforting motherly way.

"What?" he asked a little confused.

"You were just shouting saying you needed to get out," it was no use he still looked more confused than the day he tried to fix Sam's computer.

"Angela...what's happening to me?"

"Dean we will figure it out, but we need to tell Sam."

"I can't, he needs me to protect him."

"And what's going to happen Dean if your fight a demon and you pass out from another headache? How are you going to protect Sam then? Huh? He needs to know so he can beprepared for worst case senario."

"Your right but I can't tell him, not after everything else he has been through."

"You can. We'll tell him together," se said kneeling down and looking into his eyes. Dean placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was passionate and the memories of the night they spent together came flooding back along with all the feelings.

Angela forced Dean's jacket off, and pushed him to the floor. Dean placed his hands under her shirt and moved it upward. Angela moaned in pleasure as Dean caressed her breasts.

"Dean...wait...we shouldn't."

"What?" he asked stopping.

"Now is just bad timing."

"Oh okay," he said pulling himself out from under her and put his jacket back on.

"Dean it's not that I don't want to, trust me I do, it's just..."

"I know Angela."

"Than why are you upset?"

"Because we were really getting into it and now you have left me a little to happy."

"Dean!" she squelled and punched him on the shoulder, " so I guess your going to be in in a little while?"

"Yeah I will."

Angela got up turned and started walking to the house. Dean sat and watched her knowing how lucky he was to have her.

Sam turned from what he had just witnessed saddened and walked away.

"Where's Sam?" Angela asked Bobby as she walked into the kitchen.

"He went back to the car for a minte," Bobby looked at her as she walked into the light, " have you been mud wrestling or something?"

"Oh," Angela looked at herself just realizing allthe dirt that had collected on her clothes from her little trist with Dean, " I fell."

"Are you okay?'

"Fine nothing but a few brusies."

"I bet," Sam said appearing in the door way.

"Sam."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked know exactly the answer.

"He's still outside," she said walking to sit across from Sam.

"Sam," everyone turned to see Dean standing by the screen door of the porch.

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something."

"Dean are you okay?" Sam questioned noticing his brother looking queasy.

"No. No I'm not."


	9. An Extreme Change

_**Finally a new chapter! For anyone who reads this. Decided to start finishing it because of my next supernatural fanfic.  
**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 9**:_** An Extreme Change  
**_

It had been several hours since they had left Bobby's back to Ellen's. Angela slept in the back seat while Sam drove, and Dean in the passenger seat. Even though Dean continuously stared out the window to the trees he could still feel Sam's gaze upon him.

All Sam could think about was the events that had occurred within the past day. Everything his brother told him.

_ooooo_

"_Dean are you okay?" Sam questioned noticing his brother looking queasy._

"_No. No I'm not."_

"_Sam...there's something I've been keeping from you," Dean walked out the other side of the long table and sat directly across from his brother glancing into his eyes quickly._

"_What do you mean? Did Angela tell you about her vision?"_

"_What vision?" Dean asked glancing quickly to Angela whose eyes were focused on her shoes as if they were the most entertaining thing._

"_We can talk about that later," Sam said not wanting to go off subject, " talk to me Dean. You need to be honest."_

"_It started about a couple weeks ago. It started out as just small headaches, then migraines," Dean paused and his eyes wandered the room, " then I started to get sick when I got these headaches, and pretty soon I just didn't remember. The first time that happened Angela found me half passed out on the floor of the motel. That's when she feed you the bull about me drinking Sammy. Pretty soon ," Dean laughed a little then continued, " I was blacking out completely with periods of time missing, when I disappeared from Ellen's the last thing I remember was going to sleep in the same room as you, then being in the middle of nowhere a couple feet away from the impala and The Demon appearing next to me saying that he wanted me."_

"_Then," Sam asked already fearing that there wasn't an answer._

"_Then running away from some demons and meeting up with Angela."_

_There was a long pause and no one even dared to look at each other, not even Bobby who now took the role of leader of the pack when they were all together._

"_Have you had any blackout's since Dean?" questioned Bobby._

"_No," he said looking up at him seeing the concern in his eyes._

"_We are going to figure this out don't worry," Sam said standing up, " first thing's first we need to get back to Ellen's, she's worried."_

_ooooo_

The drive back to Ellen's was long and quiet. Everyone sat in silence as if catatonic. All Dean could think about was how all of this was effecting Sam, He already lost the girl of his dreams and his father too which Dean had to remind himself everyday, and Sam had to deal with the fact that he could go psycho at any moment and switch over to the evil side of the battle, and now he had to deal with the fact that his brother was going crazy.

The impala pulled up slowly into the dirt parking lot of the Roadhouse.

Ellen sat still at the bar until she heard a loud slam of the door

"Dean, Sam?" she asked looking through the dark finally finding the switch, "Angela and Bobby. What brings you here?"

"There's a demon out for Dean."

"That's what we think."

Ellen stood still. She couldn't help but think part of this was her fault. At least she had Jo back. Even if it was at the cost of some one else's children. Ellen began to speak when a loud crash sounded through the whole roadhouse.

"What was that?" Dean asked looking around.

"It was probably nothing," Ellen said trying to close the back door.

"Ellen doesn't that door lead to your house?"

"Yeah why?"

"What if some one is trying to break in."

Before Ellen could stop them Dean and Sam where already in the back. Laying on the floor covered in glass was Jo, but not as they remembered her. She looked frail her hair was thin and her cheek bones popped out of her cheeks.

"Jo?" Dean asked going over and trying to help her up, " Jo."

She didn't answer all she could do was mumble.

"What happened to her Ellen?"

"I'm so sorry," she cried breaking down right in front of them, " please forgive me!"

"Ellen what did you do?" Sam asked.

"They took her...they said the only way I would get her back is if I gave them Dean."

"The day I went missing from here," Dean muttered under his breath but everyone heard.

"You sold Dean out to the yellow eyed demon?"

"What else could I do? I know you want to kill him, I thought this was your chance."

"Ellen, you have no idea what you've done!" Sam shouted walking away.

Angela looked around the room. Dean was still on the floor holding Jo. With the way Bobby was looking at Ellen it brought the phrase ' if looks could kill' to mind.

"Angela," Dean said still looking at the floor, " can you help Bobby take Jo upstairs?"

"Yeah," she said.

Bobby lifted Jo up off the floor. Angela held the door open and guided him through.

Dean stood and turned to Ellen.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't Dean, he would of killed her," she cried.

"There are many different way to say something without demons hearing Ellen!"

"Not him, Dean I'm sorry, but if you walk away I'll understand."

"It's to late now." Dean turned away from her.

"He said something to me. I think you should know."

Dean turned his head to meet her teary gaze.

"He said the war was going to start. Sooner than we thought."

"When?"

"When the moon shine red."

"Red moon," Dean muttered, " that's tomorrow night isn't it?"

"Yes," Ellen muttered.

"We don't have enough time to get ready," Dean stood pacing, " do you have anything useful?"

"Salt, some weapons."

"Get them." Dean ordered.

Ellen silently obeyed walking out the back door.

Dean stood there, hands on his head. It was dull pain he was feeling. He needed to protect Sam, that was all his brain told him.

"Dean." Sam said touching his shoulder.

"Sam." Dean lowered his hands.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Ellen is getting supply's and Angela and Bobby brought Jo upstairs."

"Supply's for what?"

"She told me it was starting, tomorrow."

"You mean the war?"

"Yeah. Sam I don't know what to do."

"Dean, all you need to do is stay alive."

"Sammy I need to keep my promise to dad, I need to protect you."

They exchanged a silent stare. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Ellen walked through the door with a small wheel barrel.

"I got everything I had, I hope it's enough."

"It's fine Ellen. Let me help you."

"Wait, Ellen do you have a shed with a bolt lock?" Sam asked.

"The basement, but it's small."

"What are you thinking Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean the demon know I'm not going to him voluntarily, he is going to find a way to get me to go to him. I think you should lock Angela and me up, just in case."

"Sam I don't think that's a good idea. What if they come here and attack?"

"Then you can always let us out, and plus we have enough salt to cover the whole place."

Dean closed his eyes ,thoughts racing inside his head trying to figure out what to do.

"Fine."

The night came and went faster than they expected. Three hours before sunset the began setting everything up.

They spent almost two hours covering up every window and door way with salt and a devil's trap.

"Dean," Sam said as his brother was fixing the locks on the basement door, " what are you doing?"

"Making sure they are safe and secure, and easy to unlock."

"We are all ready."

"Okay," Dean said pulling the lock away from the steel door, " ready to get inside?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Angela?"

"On her way, she was just making sure Jo was okay and resting," Sam said walking closer to Dean, " look if anything happens..."

"Sam nothing is going to happen to you, he won't get you, I promise."

"I know."

"You guys ready? The sun will be setting in a few minutes."

"Yeah," Dean pulled the door open stepping aside, " I know you guys might get hungry so I left some PB&J sandwiches with some milk."

"Ha! Your even funny in a crisis!" Angela said sarcastically.

"Yeah just get in," Dean said motioning in his brother.

"See you in a while Dean." Sam said disappearing into the dark basement.

Angela stopped before walking down. She turned to Dean slowly.

"Dean...in case this doesn't turn out the way we want it to I just wanted to say..."

"Don't," he said and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Careful," Angela said pulling away, " I might just jump your bones right now."

"Do we have time?" Dean asked smirking.

"I wish."

"Go I'll be here in the morning."

Dean closed the door as Angela descended down the stairs. He bolted all the locks and walked away to the bar area. Ellen sat there with Bobby and Jo, who looked better than earlier.

"How long till the moon rises?" Dean asked.

"It should be showing soon." Bobby replied.

"Dean their going to be fine," Ellen said walking around form the counter.

"I hope so."

"I'm going out to get some stock, I'll be back soon." Ellen walked to the door then turned to her daughter, "Jo if you need anything shout."

Jo nodded after her.

"Wait Ellen I'll come along." Bobby shouted and chased after her.

Sam shifted on the floor. The only light in the basement was a small lantern in the corner.

"How long do you think it will take for him to get us?" Angela as leaning against the wall.

"I don't know."

"But you know he will come though right."

"Yes. He's worked for years on this why just let us go."

"How do you think Dean and Bobby are doing?"

"Bobby is probably doing great, Dean, it's probably tearing him up inside. Not being able t do anything about this."

"Really?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah. When her first found out about my visions he seemed all cool on the outside, but I could tell he was lot on the inside. He was scared, had no idea what to make of it."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Angela," Sam said, " what's going on between you and Dean?"

"What?" Angela said adjusting in her spot.

"I know about what happen, when Dean went missing, when you found him."

"Sam, I never meant for that to happen."

"Oh."

"It did though, and I realized that I don't regret it. I know from what you have told me that Dean hasn't been the same since your dad died. He told me something that morning, he was happy."

"Do you really like him, or you just trying to make him happy?"

"I am falling for your brother Sam."

"Just don't break his heart."

"I hope I don't."

"So Jo, how are you feeling?" Dean asked sitting a few stools away from her.

"Better. Thanks. I'm sorry about what my mom did."

"I can understand, really, I'd probably do the same thing for my brother, or any on I loved for that matter," he said thinking of Angela.

"So what is supposed to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Sam, and Angela? That's her name right?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what to expect. Just something bad."

Jo watched as Dean put his head in his hands. The throbbing pain in his head was now constant. If it got any worse Dean knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. Jo walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtain. A dim red light shined through the window.

"Hey Dean," Jo said still looking out the window. Dean was still on the stool. Head still in hands like he couldn't hear her, " the moon...it's red."

"Angela, what time is it?" Sam asked looking toward the door at the top of the stairs, there was no reply, " Angela you okay?"

Sam turned to look at her. Angela's head was down.

"Angie," Sam asked getting up and walking to her.

She moved her head, ad began to laugh. But it wasn't a normal laugh you'd hear from her, it was some one else's voice.

"You have no idea what your missing Sam," she teased, " how could you not want this power, it so addictive."

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. They where coal black. She stood and walked toward Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked backing away.

"Sammy boy, you could have had it all, but you ruined it." Her blackened eyes followed his movements, " goodbye."

With a wave of her hand she sent Sam flying into the wall.

"See you later." She giggled as she ascended the stairs.

"How you kids doing?" Bobby asked walking inside with a box.

"Now idea how Sam and Angela are," Jo said turning and walking by Dean.

"You shouldn't be so worried about Sammy, he has nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked putting the ox down.

"It's me you should of kept an eye on," he hissed lifting up his head.

His eyes where black, and he wore a smirk on his face.

"Dean...what?" Bobby said stepping back and picking up his gun.

"What? Can you honestly say you didn't expect something like this to happen?"

"What's going on?" Ellen asked as she walked in.

"Just in time," Dean said stepping off the stool, " Ellen, you didn't think he'd let you go scott free? He has never been so kind."

Dean lifted up his hand and sent Jo fling against the wall.

"You know every time demons did this I never knew it was so satisfying!"

"Dean stop please!" Ellen cried rushing over.

"Don't get any closer." He said raising his arm to her.

A loud bang echoed through the building. Everyone turned to the kitchen. Angela walked out fast stopping in the door way.

"Ready to go?" she asked black eyes on Dean.

"Just a moment, he wanted me to take care of some business."

"Dean?"

"Sammy," he said turning, " bought time you got here, but your not invited to the party."

"We need to go now!" Angela commanded.

"Fine," Dean dropped his arm letting Jo fall to the floor.

Dean and Angela walked to the door, but Sam jumped in front of them.

"Dean please I can help, I don't know what's going on but I can help you!"

"Sam, this power is so intoxicating, you have no idea what your missing."

"I told him the same thing," Angela said wrapping her arms around him.

"What did he do to you?"

"Just set me free Sam."

"The headaches and everything? But i don't understand."

"Sam didn't you find it odd that all the other kids where only children? I mean the only person that had a sibling, it was his evil twin. I was always going to be bad."

"I can't let you go."

"Try and stop me"

Dean grabbed Sam by the throat lifting him off his feet. He tossed him like a doll across the room.

Sam looked up and watched his brother walk away. Possessed by evil.

The yellow eyed demon had won.


End file.
